


哥谭蝙蝠侠主题游了解一下？

by Wings1827



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: summary：蝙蝠侠最近很生气。【注】：全员OOC瞩目！！！毫无逻辑，各种崩坏无脑抽风深井冰！！克拉克和露易丝已经分手，且这里的卢修斯沿用了动画的设定。





	哥谭蝙蝠侠主题游了解一下？

蝙蝠侠最近很生气。

而他的怒气值在正义联盟建立后，第二年零七个月到达了峰值，且距离爆表大约还有0.000000001个百分点。

 

“但是你不得不承认这给哥谭市最近一直低迷的商业带来了转机。”蝙蝠侠十几年的盟友，哥谭市警局局长，詹姆斯·戈登对此只是耸耸肩，毕竟警局门口贴满了宣传海报的广告版就能说明一切了。

然后他不仅得到了惯例的“蝙蝠瞪”和“蝙蝠式突然消失”，还有满警局门口比以往更加半死不活的小混混和罪犯。

 

“我也觉得这是件好事，布鲁斯老爷。”当他跨出战车，听到了整个过程的阿尔弗雷德。则表现出了疑惑。“崇拜英雄是人类的常情，况且他们的路线都十分的安全。”

对此布鲁斯只是翻了翻眼睛，并塞了满嘴的小甜饼。同阿尔弗雷德争论？除了被吊打之外基本没有第二个结局，哪怕对方是蝙蝠侠。

 

“别那么生气，他们只是孩子。孩子们都有英雄崇拜情节。”戴安娜兴致勃勃的看着INS主页，并顺手在那张合照下点了个赞。

“那是因为主角不是你，戴安娜。”布鲁斯对着照片上笑的灿烂的巴里，和明显一脸无奈的维克多皱眉。“而且别忘了他们自己就是英雄。”

“嗯，你说的很有道理，布鲁斯。”

戴安娜看着巴里主页里的照片若有所思，布鲁斯则是哼了一声满脸都写着“本来就是”的表情。

“虽然天堂岛禁止外人进入，但我也许可以办些主题展览。”戴安娜十分满意自己的决定。“你说’走进神奇女侠’这个名称怎么样？”

“……”好的女神，下个月的瞭望塔值班全都归你了。

 

在接到了上万个抗议电话后，卢修斯终于带着众人的期盼走进了总裁的办公室。他轻轻的敲了敲门，唤回了神游天外的总裁的视线。

“您没有通知我您把哥谭市的旅社全都收购了。”卢修斯选了个足够委婉的开场，并把员工们期盼的眼神关在了门后。

“布鲁斯·韦恩从来都是冲动购物。”总裁大人一脸满足和洋洋得意，“我以为你习惯了，卢修斯。”

“然后擅自取消了最热门的主题旅游。”卢修斯对着总裁的警告目光慢悠悠的开口。“哥谭蝙蝠侠主题游。”

“卢修斯！”布鲁斯低吼了一声，接着下一秒就意识到了自己的失态。“咳……我不认为哥谭旅游业的振兴，需要由那个’怪物’来支撑。”

“我更愿意称他为’守护神’。”卢修斯轻轻的叹口气，“您一定要终止这个吗？哪怕它带来了旅游业近一半的收益？”

“他们应该去崇拜真正的英雄。” 布鲁斯垂着头靠进椅子里，“而不是见不得光的夜行生物。”

“……如您所愿。”

 

不过为了安抚旅行社和一部分游客的情绪，“哥谭蝙蝠侠主题游”项目的终止，被卢修斯推到了两个月之后，结果差点导致哥谭交通的瘫痪。因为突然的毫无缘由的终止，不仅引来了崇拜者们，并且成功的勾起了吃瓜群众的兴趣。而且事实证明，不仅人类有喜爱凑热闹的习性，就连外星人和神也对此兴致勃勃。

哥谭的本地电视台甚至对此做了现场直播。布鲁斯瞪着意外出现在新闻镜头里的克拉克、戴安娜以及亚瑟。不过，当他看到巴里和维克多的身影时，就不再那么惊讶了。

大概凑热闹是会被传染的吧。

“如果您想接受肯特老爷的邀请，我想现在也不算晚。”阿尔弗雷德端着下午茶出现在他身后。

“所以这就是他当时对行程保密的原因？”布鲁斯忍不住皱了下鼻子，觉得自己没有在那双蓝眼睛的注视下头脑一热答应了邀请，简直不能更明智了。

“不会有人第一次约会就会带着恋人回家见父母的，哪怕他是超人也不行。”老管家轻松地屏蔽了自己老爷的瞪视，“更别提在一直没有来得及告白的情况下。”

“阿尔弗……”布鲁斯捂住眼睛，无力的试图抗议。

“当然，如果您想让肯特老爷追上五十年也不是不可以。”阿尔弗雷德优雅的为布鲁斯斟上一杯红茶，“坚持不懈是肯特老爷的优点之一。”

然后他的动作就被布鲁斯打断了，韦恩家主一言不发的起身离开。

“需不需要我把小甜饼打包？我记得库瑞先生和艾伦先生对它们曾赞不绝口。”

“…………好。”

半个小时后，喝着红茶的阿尔弗雷德从新闻里看到正在合影的七个人，藏狐脸的韦恩老爷被笑的开花的英雄们，阻断退路严严实实的包围在正中间。

也许他可以请艾伦先生发一张过来，放进自己珍藏的相册里，和布鲁斯很久以前的照片在一起，毕竟在布鲁斯八岁之后，他就几乎没有怎么动过那本相册了。

不过，它现在应该又一次派上了用场。

阿尔弗雷德露出了满意的微笑。

 

“嘿，布鲁斯，下周你有没有时间？”

克拉克挤到布鲁斯的旁边，他们慢慢的走在队伍的最后。旅行社发放的帽子成了最完美的伪装，但尽管如此被叫到名字的蝙蝠侠还是瞪了冒冒失失的超人一眼。

“小点声小镇男孩儿，如果你不想领略布鲁西宝贝到底有多知名的话。”布鲁斯声音很轻，但他知道克拉克听得见。“你想预约采访的话需要打电话给我的秘书，走后门是行不通的，肯特大记者。”

“呃……不，其实是玛莎想邀请你一起吃个晚饭，毕竟你帮助了我们那么多。”克拉克显得很镇定，但是他开始泛红的耳根出卖了他。

“你不能每次都把玛莎搬出来，克拉克。”布鲁斯扫了眼强装镇定，实际已经紧张害羞爆表的小镇男孩儿。“为什么不用你的超级勇气打直球呢？”

然后他们在熙熙攘攘的人流中停下脚步，克拉克用那张写有“哥谭蝙蝠侠主题游”的夸张传单，挡住了电视台正在直播画面的小型无人机。

 

三个月后，一直在下滑的哥谭旅游业又一次迎来了春天。因为他们的新东家，韦恩集团推出了新的旅游项目。

“大都会超人主题三日游”

 

—END—

 

无脑小剧场：

大超：布鲁斯你怎么能把自己的男朋友卖了？！

老爷：因为这样我就可以以视察为名常去大都会了。

大超：布鲁斯你真好！！我超爱你的！！

正联众人：没眼看没眼看。


End file.
